Mario and Luigi: Heroes of Harmony
by Dinosapien77
Summary: After battling Bowser for the thousandth time, Mario and Luigi discover that he dosen t have peach, but before they can even react a portal appears sucking up the bros, Starlow, Bowser s army and even Bowser himself to place that they ll never forget. OC ponies Welcome
1. vortex

Mario and Luigi; Heroes of Harmony

It was a pretty average day in the mushroom kingdom, Bowser's army was attacking yet again and as always it was up to Mario and his cowardly brother Luigi to stop him. " c'mon Marios let`s stop this over grown turtle " said Starlow the chirpy little star sprite. Mario nodded to luigi before shouting " lets-a go! " and running straight to the koopa king closely followed by Starlow and a hesitant Luigi who whimpered the catchphrase " Mama mia! " to himself before running after them.

" Fire! " Shouted Bowser as his bullet bill cannons fired rapidly at the brothers. As the bullet bills got closer Mario pulled out an Ice flower, turning him into Ice Mario in the process, and got in his famed Smash brothers fighting stance ,while Luigi was frozen in fear, Mario ran circles around the Bullet bills ,freezing all of them in the process, " Send in the rest! " bowser commanded as an array of Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros and Peach knows what else bombarded the brothers and the star sprite with all they'd got.

Mario fought his hardest but it was to much for the Plumber as he ran for cover, picking up his brother Luigi like a cardboard cut-out in the process, but every where he ran he was blocked by Bowser's minions " Grab my feet! " Starlow yelled as she hovered over the brothers, by this time luigi was concious again but still scared. Mario jumped up and grabbed Starlow's little brown shoes as she floated upwards " Hehe that tickles " she exclaimed trying not to burst into hysterics as Mario clung to her for dear life " wait for-a Me " Luigi Screamed as he grabbed his brother's Leg " Hey get back here! " a Hammer bro shouted before grabbing Luigi's leg " Hey no hitch hikers " Starlow shouted while trying to stay in the air.

" Maaariioo! help-a meee " Yelled Luigi while trying to shake the Hammer bro off " Bye bye " said Mario, still in his ice form, before freezing the Hammer bro's face with an Ice ball, making the bro fall into the mob of minions persuing them into the castle throne room " Ha that'll leave a mark " Starlow remarked with a cute smile on her face " C'mon their getting away! " shouted a Goomba ,who`d been knocked over by the frozen Hammer bro, as the three heroes started to lose them.

All of a sudden Mario remembered something, the Starman in his pocket " Ya hoo! " he exclaimed as he let go of Starlow, sending Luigi crashing face first into the ground " Mario?! " shouted Starlow in suprise. Landing on his feet Mario started sprinting towards the mob that approached them from the distance " Mario! Nooo don't do it! You'll die!" Starlow yelled with the most worried expression , a smirk grew on Mario's face as he got closer to his prey waiting for the perfect time to unleash his secret weapon " Maaariiooo! " Luigi screamed while still recovering from his unexpected fall.

" It's-a Mario time! " Mario Yelled as he held up the Starman "what the?! " a Koopa exclaimed when he saw the now glowing plumber dashing towards him at speeds the blue blur can't even dream of hitting. Minions fell in all directions as the unstoppable superstar charged his way through the make-shift army with one specific target in mind, Bowser. The koopa king could only watch in horror as Mario dived through the air at him. " Oof oow umph yeow ! " Bowser yelled as Mario beat the snot out of him, literally, but no kleenex could clean up the mess Mario had made of the mighty monarch.

" Stop it! I give ok! stop! " Bowser whimpered while holding his head, " Ya Hoooo! Mario's the winner! " Shouted Mario while striking a dynamic pose, Mario's moment was shortly interupted by a very happy Starlow ,who seemed to have tears of joy building up in her eyes " Mario you idiot! Don't you dare do that again! You worried me half to death! " She said with mixed emotions of happiness and anger at the plumber while she nuzzled into his neck, Mario gave her a funny look " I...I'm just glad... you... your ok " she replied while floating away with an embarassed look on her face . " Okay Bowser! what have you done with Peach! " Starlow said still felling awkward after the situation earlier " What do you mean puffball? " Answered Bowser all confused " I ain`t got Peach! ". " Don`t lie to me you lump of lard with spikes! " Starlow shouted at totaled tyrant " Tell us what you've done with Peach or suffer a round two beating from Mario, He told me that he's got a metal cap and mega mushroom in his pocket today, right Mario? " She said while gesturing to the red plumber who nodded in responce.

Bowser whimpered in responce before saying "Look for once in my life I`m being straight with ya, I a`nt got peach". Starlow began to get really frustrated. Then all of a sudden everything went black, Luigi took this opportunity to pick his nose as Mario felt for a light switch, But then something hit him, there are no light switches outside!

Suddenly Mario noticed a light out of the corner of his eye, He turned to face it to see that it was a portal. But before he could even react, the vortex began consuming everything in that was near it, Goomba`s, Koopa`s, Boo`s and whatever a like could hardly withstand it`s power as one after another they were all vaccumed up.

"NOO MY ARMY!" Bowser roared before he was caught off guard by a chain-chomp who knocked him off balance ,sending him hurtling head first into the black hole, screaming like a baby, Luigi began to run, while still picking his nose, away from the portal but was knocked over by shy guy , who too got vaccumed up.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled as he grabbed his now unconcious bro`s ankle with his right while clutching to a brick wall with his left. Mario tried to pull his brother back but the suction of the vortex was too much as his grip slipped, sending his brother into the portal. "MARIO!" Starlow screamed as she was vaccumed not so shortly after Luigi.

Mario, summoning all of his courage, began to run towards the portal, though his journey was sped up as a bob-omb hit the back of Mario`s head knocking him unconcious as he too was sucked up by the vortex as it began to vanish.

And with a flash, It was gone..


	2. Red comet

"Ahh what a beautiful day!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she bounced gleefully on her way to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie was throwing, Yet another, party at Sugercube corner and was giving out all the invitations. "Hehehe this is gonna be the best party EVER!" she shouted, while deafening some poor birds in the process.

All of a sudden she noticed something in the sky, "OOOH FIREWORKS!" she yelled with a huge grin on her face as the red object began to fall in her direction.

"Aww that firework no exploud" she huffed as red object got even closer "Wait that no firework It`s a-a-a". CRASH! But before she could finish that, thing, had made a crater, of what used to be some bushes, about nine feet wide and six feet deep in the ground in front of her.

Pinkie was sent hurtling backwards ,as the shockwave fom the impact hit her, hitting one of her hind hoofs off a tree in the process, causing Pinkie Pie great pain.

All she could see was dust from the impact as she got to her hooves, wincing in pain as she did, she limped towards the hole in front of her and peered down inside. "HELLO!?" she shouted down, hoping to get answer.

But as the dust started to clear she saw the outline of what seemed to be a monkey from a far. She looked down even further as the being began to move. Suddenly a red blur could be seen as the strange creature jumped with great speed out of the canyon and landed behind Pinkie.

She turned around and saw that it wasn`t a monkey after, but a wierd alien creature, it had no fur on his body, except for a rather charming mustache, it mane was brown and it wore a red hat with the initial "M" on it, blue over-haulls, a red shirt and brown shoes, instead of hooves it had, what Lyra calls, hands on which it wore a pair of white gloves, it stood about a few inches taller than Pinkie and looked a bit chubby up close.

A wide grin appeared on Pinkie`s face as she thought about all the parties she could host for the strange new being. "HellothereI'mPinkiePiewhereyacomefromwhatsyanamedotheyallhavemustacheswhereyoucomefromhaveyoubroughtfriendstoowhattheylike" she excitedly said, while shaking it's arm, without even stopping for breath.

The creature gave Pinkie as strange and confused look a he let go of her hoof. It suddenly put it hands on it's hips before shouting "It`s-a me MARIO!" and striking a dynamic pose. Pinkie giggled at his accent like any child, or pony with the personality and sense of humor of a foal on red-bull, would "Oh so your name's Mario, Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie, the worlds greatest Party Pony!" she exclaimed while also pulling a dynamic pose. Mario smiled at Pinkie's chirpiness, she reminded him of a certain Taodette back home.

Home.

As soon as that thought entered Mario's head, he began to panic. Where was his brother? Pinkie saw that Mario was worrying about something and put a supporting hoof on his shoulder, "Are you Okay Mario? you looked worried about something" she said looking into his eyes. Mario explained to her his story, about the strange portal and his friends being missing, " Oh your worried about your pals" she responded.

Mario nodded.

"Well my friend Twilight is good with problems like this, maybe we'll ask her for help" she said "But first It's PARTY TIME!"...

to be continued


	3. Prisoner

Black mist lay across the land once known as the Mushroom Kingdom. With the Bros gone nothing could have stopped what came next...

Lying in the dungeon, of the castle that she'd grew up in, was no other than Princess Peach, her dress torn and covered in dirt, her almost-dead body lay limp on the ground in a puddle of what seemed to be tears wept over the loss of her kingdom and more so, the one she loved.

Mario.

He was her knight in shining armour, her best friend, her heart and her soul. Whenever she had a problem he'd be there, whenever she broke down, he'd be there to pick up the pieces and the fact that he was gone tore her apart.

More tears rolled down her face as she buried her head in her dress to soften the thoughts of doubt. "Silence in there!" shouted one of the guards "I've had it up here with ya sobbing, it's giving me a migrane!".

Peach didn't hear as she was lost in her sorrows, trying to get over the fact that her life as she knew it, was over.

"Aaagh!" the guard lost it "Dammit! if you wanna cry I'll give ya something to cry over!" He said as he unlocked the door and marched in.

A smacking sound could be heard from all over the dungeon, making everyone wince as the sound of sobbing went quiet until there was no sobbing at all.

Just silence.

*Back in Equestria*

Mario and Pinkie Pie were slowly walking through Ponyville. Mario was amazed by this new place and the locals, except for the occassional remark about him looking wierd or being a freak, were quite friendly.

Mario then noticed that Pinkie was limping a little and was beginning to lag behind. He stopped and looked back at her, He could see how badly bruised her hind hoof was and began to get worried.

Pinkie noticed Mario was looking at her and smiled "Enjoying the view Mario?" She said cheekilly as she gave him a flirtatous wink. Mario rolled his eyes and sighed, he then pointed at her hoof.

an embarrassed look appeared on Pinkie's face "Oh, sorry I thought you were... Nevermind" She replied, as her face turned redder than Mario's hat, "I hit it off a tree, stupid tree, after you created a hole in Applejack's farm, by the way how's your... you know".

Mario rubbed his backside where there were two buckprints planted firmly on his over-haulls. "Anyways I'm fine" she said as she continued to trott along, but her journey was short lived as she fell flat on her face after two steps. "Dammit!" she yelled while trying to get up, but to no prevail as she was soon eating dirt again.

Mario sighed as he walked over to the heap of pink fuzz and picked her up bridal-style in his hands and began to slowly walk to sugarcube cube corner with Pinkie as his map.

Pinkie looked up at Mario and sighed as she began to stare at the plumber.

she then felt something inside her tingle as she looked into his big, blue eyes.

*Wait why do I feel all tingly inside...wait could this be*

She lets one rip.

"Gas.." she said as she began to chuckle at her handywork. "MAMA MIA!" exclaimed Mario as he got a wiff a Pinkie's toxic fumes "That is-a one spicy meat-aball!".

*Everfree Forest*

An exhausted Starlow lay bearly concious on the ground in front of a tree, she'd just been in a scrape with a feral Manticore and she was, obviously, thrashed.

She had claw marks on her side, one black eye, multiple bruises, one of her shoes was missing, the other's sole had been ripped clean off, along with the front of the shoe, her face and feet were caked with dirt , that had now dried to her toes, blood, grass, leaves and Celestia knows what else.

Zecora had been out in the forest looking for herbs to add to one of her potions, when she found Starlow. She picked her up slowly and quickly galloped back her house.

*5 minutes later*

"hehehehe, st-stop that Mario th-that tickles" Starlow giggled as she felt something soft tickle her foot. "Hahahaha,stop it PLEASE!" she laughed, and it did in fact stop.

Starlow slowly slowly opened her eyes a she looked in front of her to see a Zebra ,with a white cloth stained with mud in her mouth, at the end of the bed wiping the mud off her toes.

"What the?!" she exclaimed as she floated across the bed. "Hello there creature of the star, would you tell me, who you are?" said Zecora.

"I'm S-Starlow..."

*To be continued*

Hello there, I'm currently planning a story called welcome to Tanville and am in need of OC's, PM me for further details.


	4. Love Sick

Loud Cheering could be heard from Sugarcube corner as Pinkie, Mario and now the mane six, along with a few friends, partied the night away. Mario was standing by the punch bowl smiling as he saw Pinkie and her friends dancing to beat of the music, all except one, he looked over at the yellow pegasus sat in the corner and frowned. He never liked seeing anybody like this, even if he didn't know them very well.

After pouring punch into two glasses, one for him the other for her, he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down. She looked at him in confusion as he offered her a glass of punch.

"Is that for me?" she asked, pointing to the glass as she blushed under her eyes.

Mario nodded in response as he offered it to her again.

"Thank you mister..., Come to think of it I don't think I got your name" She questioned. before taking a sip.

"It's-a Mario" He replied as he sipped on his punch too.

"I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you Mario" she said before giggling to herself.

The Two began chatting as the others danced the night away, Mario Told her about his adventures and She told him hers. She especially liked to hear about all the different animals he'd met, like Yoshi, the Luma's, Penguins ect.

Mario then stud up, before holding his hand out to Fluttershy who took it politely as he helped her to her hooves. She smiled as he led her to the dance floor.

A slow Dance was playing while everyone else caught their breath, Fluttershy blushed as Mario put her hoof over his shoulder, before putting an arm around her waist.

The Two began to Waltz across the Dance floor, with Fluttershy trying not to look into Mario's eyes, though she couldn't help it.

Her heart began to race and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach, she was in love, with this kind, heroic gentleman.

Pinkie Pie felt a pain in her chest as she watched the two glide across the dance floor. Mario was just too perfect, He was loyal, funny and everything Pinkie wanted in a stallion. Her heart fluttered every time he said her name and she longed to be in his loving arms.

As the two finished their dance, Mario tipped his cap to Fluttershy, before smiling and walking over to the snacks table, where he cut himself a piece of cake.

"That Mario fellow sure knows how to dance, right Pinkie?" Said AppleJack as she took a bite out of her cupcake.

Pinkie didn't answer as she was lost in her own thoughts.

*Oh Mario* she thought to herself as she gazed in his direction.

"Erm Pinkie?" Repeated AJ, waving her hoof in front of Pinkie's face as she did, forcing Pinkie to snap back to reality.

"Huh?... oh sorry AppleJack, I was just erm dazed a second then." Said Pinkie before looking Back at Mario, who was now talking to Rarity.

"Are you Okay Pinkie, you don't quite seem yourself" Replied AJ, before looking around to see what Pinkie was looking at.

It didn't take long for AJ to put two and two together, she looked back at Pinkie who had turned crimson from Mario, who'd just waved at her, and Smiled.

"So Mario huh?" Remarked AJ as she gave Pinkie a cheeky grin, making her blush deepen.

"Mario?!, What about Mario?!, When did I say anything about Mario?!, I don't like Mario! who told you that?!" said Pinkie in one Breath.

"So you like Mario? interesting..." replied AJ cheekily, before winking at Pinkie.

Pinkie Blanked AJ and walked off in a strop, of course she liked him, she was just confused of how AJ guessed so quickly.

Suddenly Pinkie Bumped into something or should I say someone, she looked up to see Mario, who'd dropped his piece of Cake on the floor, giving Pinkie an annoyed look. Pinkie gave him an awkward smile as her blush deepened even more.

Mario Shrugged it off before bending over to pick up his Plate and what was still edible of his cake.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside.

Everyone ran outside to see a huge crater in the middle of Sugarcube corner, the girls watched in astonishment as a figure crawled out the abyss.

Mario recognized the figure instantly and a smile formed on his Face.

"LUIGI!"...

*To be continued*

**Sorry for the Delay people I was updating my other story,**

**Mario Belongs to Nintendo**

**My Little Pony Belongs to Hasbro**


End file.
